Her Secret
by stella808987
Summary: Tori Vega has secret powers she doesn't even know about, but then dicovers more about her past, her present and also about Beck...
1. Chapter 1

It was 10 pm and Mr. and Mrs. Vega were in the hospital along with Melinda Vega and Katrina Vega. Melinda was Mr. David Vega's Sister and was 20. She had dark brown eyes and dark brunette hair. She had a light tan. She was Katrina's aunt, that's right, Trina was David and Holly Vega's first daughter and right now, she was waiting for her younger sister to arrive.

She's beautiful" said Holly Vega, looking deep into the eyes of her new-born.

"What do you want to name her?"

"How about Victoria?"

"Yes. Victoria Marie Vega"

Melinda and Trina, who were waiting patiently, came inside and Melinda was shocked to see that the child looked just like her.

"She's just like you" Holly had said.

"Yes, she is"

"Trina would you mind, going outside, please?" her mother asked her.

"Ok, mommy" the 4 year old had said. Trina was a very well- behaved child and everyone was proud of her.

"Ready, Melinda?" David asked.

"Please be careful" said Holly.

"Don't worry, Victoria will be fine."

"I hope so" added David.

"She took out a small globe-like structure; it was a shade of light pink with its base a darker shade covered with stars.

"Oh powers of my realm, show me this girl's fate." There was a loud band and suddenly smoke filled the room, lucky the doctors weren't there. When it cleared, all 3 of them, saw a small globe similar like the one with Melinda. It was a light shade of blue with its base a dark one and instead of hearts, it had tiny twinkles like gleaming stars in the sky on it.

"Yes!" Melinda and David screamed while Holly just smiled.

"She has the spark, she has the spark!" screamed Melinda.

"You know what this means?" David asked Holly.

"Of course, she's a special child"

"Yes! Holly, keep this with you, and give this to her on her 18th birthday" requested Melinda.

Almost 18 years later:

"Come on, kiddo" said Trina

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Okay, Okay, Mom called you in the living room, hurry up!"

"Of course, maser" she said sarcastically.

"They ran to the huge living room where Holly sat crying with a picture of her family. There was a new-born Victoria, or Tori, since that was what everyone calls her, 3 year old Katrina, 25 year old, Holly, Her 5 years younger sister-in-law who. To Tori, was like a best friend, David, Holly's parents, David's parent, and another woman who Tori didn't recognize with a cute little new born boy in her arms. _They all looked so happy together_, thought Tori, _too bad they weren't_. Tori's father, who was so kind, gave them everything, he for died when Tori was 4 in a car accident, Tori's grandparents had died a year after and Holly's father had died when Trina was 10, making Tori, 7. Tori didn't even know the new born boy's and his mother's name who were in the picture.

So today all Tori was left with was her mom, her sis, her sweet aunt and her loving Grandma.

"Girls, I know Tori's 18th birthday is coming up but I won't be attending it" she sobbed

"Why mom, we know you have a god reason for it" she said.

"Mom just died" she said crying even more. "And her funeral is in 2 weeks and Tori, your birthday…."

"Is in a week, I know, but grandma is more important to all of us, so please go, I'll be happy knowing that you were there attending her funeral that with me, my birthday doesn't matter, it's alright" she cut her off giving her a mom a hug"

"But you don't understand, this was suppose to be special"

"It's alright mom"

"Okay, promise me something though, I'll call Aunt Melinda, she was suppose to have a special birthday surprise from all of us but now, you have to live with her, probably for a year"

"But mom I thought you were only going for 3 weeks"

"I am Sweety, but there are a lot of things I can't explain right now, but here" she said, giving her a special little gift in the shape of a box covered with wrapping paper. "Open this on your birthday, Sweety"

"Why can't I open it now?"

"Darling, you won't understand what it is, until you turn 18 and that day, when the moon is up, Aunt Melinda will explain everything to you"

"Okay, she said, a little confused. She was a well-behaved and a very patient girl so she didn't say another word about it.

"I'm going with mom" said Trina.

"But….." said Tori but was cut off.

"Baby, sister, I'm sorry but you know mom's health is weak and…."

"It's okay" she said.

"Tori, our flight is in 2 hours, and Aunt Melissa will be there to pick you up from school tomorrow, so you'll have to spend today night alone, alright?"

"Yes, mom"

After tearful goodbye's Tori was left alone at the house, knowing, her heart was broken. _Why does everyone that she love, have to leave her?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was already morning. Tori got up and stopped the alarm clock from ringing and went to shower. She changed into a purple V neck sweater and jeans because it was really cold outside. She was really sad because of her grandma's death and shed a few tears but kept strong.

**_On my way, be there in 5 min's :) _**said a text from Beck. This made Tori smile, He was her best friend but unbeknownst to her, he wished they were more. Tori slid on her backpack and came and opened the door when she heard the bell, to reveal her best friend in a white shirt with a jacket. Tori tried her best to fake smile but knew she wasn't doing a very good job because he could sense he every emotion, no matter how good she acted.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked when they sat in the car.

"Nothing" she whispered.

"Okay, something's definitely up! You usually smile and are always happy, what's wrong?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yes, Tori, I promised.

"My grandma died yesterday and mom ad Trina went to went to attend her funeral, and if things weren't weird enough, she said, I have to live with Aunt Melinda for this year, but when I asked her why, she said all the secrets would be revealed on my 18th birthday, when the full moon rises" by the time she finished she had shed a lot of tears.

"Hey" he said, wiping the tears of with his hand." I'm your best friend right?"

"Forever"

"Then we'll get through this together"

"Thanks, Beck, you're the best" she said giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, making him blush

"Oh, hey, I forgot to ask, can I stay at your place these 2 weeks, cuz my mom is redecorating and painting my room and she's being really bossy"

"I'm staying at Aunt Melinda's but she wouldn't mind having another guest"

"Really, awesome"

By the time, they had arrived in school. Classes were boring, except the one with Sikowitz. Tori had lunch with Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie. Surprisingly, Jade and Tori had become friends in the past year but Jade had to practice with her dance partner today.

The rest of the day went in a haze for Tori, and it was finally time for her aunt to come pick her up.

"Tori, you've grown so much" she said.

"Thanks, aunt Melinda"

"Come on, the faster we arrive, the faster we can have fun.

"Umm….."

"Yes?"

"Can we have Beck stay over?"

As if on cue Beck came into view with his backpack.

"Aunt this is Beck"

"Your boyfriend?"

They both blushed while she laughed, she was 38, but had the heart of a child.

"Just joking dear, I know Beck, we met last year, remember?"

"At the barbecue, oh yeah" said Beck.

"I'd love to have company, the more the merrier"

"Thanks, you're the best" she said giving her a hug.

Melindaa and Beck sat in the front while Tori sat at the back; they went to Tori's house first to pick up all her stuff, which was already packed. They went to Becks' later and grabbed his stuff and headed to Melissa's comfy house about a half hour away.

They both got rooms next to each other on the second floor. Melinda helped them get settled n and after having lunch, they both unpacked their stuff and after teatime, in which they didn't really have any tea at all, went to finish their homework.

The week passed off, pretty quickly, Tori and Beck going to school while Melinda went to work. It was finally Saturday night and the next day, was Tori's 18th birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12 pm at night and Tori was sleeping soundlessly when the door cracked; it was Melinda in her light pink night gown, she saw her lightly floating on top of her bed.

"It's going well, tomorrow, my sweat niece will know, what makes her so special" she whispered. She closed the door and went up to her room, plopped down on her bed, and went into a deep sleep.

Tori woke up by the sound of someone singing.

"Happy, birthday, dear Tori, happy birthday to you" hearing the voices of Beck and Melinda in her ears, woke her up. She couldn't wish to be happier. Hearing the voices of people she loved, caring about her, made her day.

"Happy birthday, Munchkin" he said, scooping to her level and ruffling her somewhat already ruffled hair.

"And here is your birthday gift" he said, giving her a small rectangular box. She opened it revealing a very snazzy, pink coloured iPod.

"Is this?"

"Yup, the iPod you wanted from the pear store"

"Beck thank you" she said kissing his cheek making him blush yet once again.

"But wasn't it expensive"

"There's nothing wrong in getting money if you do chores now is there?" He asked

"Thanks, Beck, I really appreciate it."

"It's alright"

"Now, Tori, I know you're expecting a present, and I have a very good one for you, but you see, you can't use it until today's full moon, so I know you're confused, but I'm sorry"

"It's alright, mom explained"

"Oh, well then, have a very happy year and ooh, get ready fast there's a surprise waiting downstairs for you." They left and Tori took a shower and slid on a very light blue shirt with sparkles on it and jeans. She French-knotted her hair and on some make-up"

She went downstairs to find the best birthday present a girl could wish for.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 12 pm at night and Tori was sleeping soundlessly when the door cracked; it was Melinda in her light pink night gown, she saw her lightly floating on top of her bed.

"It's going well, tomorrow, my sweat niece will know, what makes her so special" she whispered. She closed the door and went up to her room, plopped down on her bed, and went into a deep sleep.

Tori woke up by the sound of someone singing.

"Happy, birthday, dear Tori, happy birthday to you" hearing the voices of Beck and Melinda in her ears, woke her up. She couldn't wish to be happier. Hearing the voices of people she loved, caring about her, made her day.

"Happy birthday, Munchkin" he said, scooping to her level and ruffling her somewhat already ruffled hair.

"And here is your birthday gift" he said, giving her a small rectangular box. She opened it revealing a very snazzy, pink coloured iPod.

"Is this?"

"Yup, the iPod you wanted from the pear store"

"Beck thank you" she said kissing his cheek making him blush yet once again.

"But wasn't it expensive"

"There's nothing wrong in getting money if you do chores now is there?" He asked

"Thanks, Beck, I really appreciate it."

"It's alright"

"Now, Tori, I know you're expecting a present, and I have a very good one for you, but you see, you can't use it until today's full moon, so I know you're confused, but I'm sorry"

"It's alright, mom explained"

"Oh, well then, have a very happy year and ooh, get ready fast there's a surprise waiting downstairs for you." They left and Tori took a shower and slid on a very light blue shirt with sparkles on it and jeans. She French-knotted her hair and on some make-up"

She went downstairs to find the best birthday present a girl could wish for.

FRIENDS

All her friends were there, she was shocked but happy. They all wished her Happy Birthday and gave her gifts. Andre captured all her recent songs in an album called "make it shine" and gave it to her. Cat got her a set which has 5 different types of lip gloss and 3 lipsticks with matching lip liners, Jade got her a white shirt with a lot of embroidery on it and Robbie gave her a book, Twelfth Night, knowing she loved Shakespeare.

"There's one more gift from all of us" said Melinda

"But you guys, this is enough"

"No it's not" said Beck.

Robbie and Cat went out through the back door in the kitchen and after 5 seconds came back with a HUGE trolley and a gift box in it, double the size of her.

"What is this?"

"Open it!" the all screamed.

"Tori pulled the ribbon opening the large box in front of her like a jack in the box. She saw the biggest and most lilies she ever saw in her life. They were white lilies, wrapped in a pink ribbon.

"Wow" was all she managed to say, she was too lost for words.

"Tori can I talk to you?" asked Melinda

"Sure"

"Okay listen, see, you know that we are going to the beach right?"

"Right"

"So, when the moon rises, at about 8, I want you to choose the person, you are closest to, and who you can trust, got it?"

"Umm….yeah"

"Good"

They spent the day at the beach and at 5 went to KFC, which they reserved for themselves, they had a small party, cutting cake, birthday wishes and hugs, and having a fun time.

"Okay, it's almost 7, better be going now"

They all knew how tired she was so they said their goodbyes and went"

"Hey, Beck, can I come in your car?"

"Sure"

They both reached the hose at 8:45 to find Melinda already there.

"Okay, Tori, did you bring the person?"

"Yeah"

"Anyone mind explaining?" asked Beck

"Aunt Melinda asked me to bring home a person that is closest to me and that's you"

"Oh"

"Tori, its 7 minutes to the full moon, and come to my room" she said.

Tori had never been in her room before; the three of them entered gaping at the sight. There were a lot of weird things, a huge wardrobe, a small cauldron with a globe and a stick inside, everything was so old- fashioned.

"Okay, its almost 5 minutes" she said" Tori, bring the present your mom gave you"

Tori ran into her room, got it from the cupboard and brought it to her.

"Open it" she pleaded

Tori opened it revealing a small globe. She and Beck were as puzzled as than could ever be.

"And here's my gift"

Tori opened it to reveal a light blue item, slightly broader that the stick, it matched the colour of the globe.

"10 seconds left…..5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, "she said practically yelling.

As soon as she said one, a light blue glow, emerged from her body, blinding Beck for a second. She glowed like that for 5 more seconds and then it faded.

"What is going on?" they both said in union.

"Tori, Beck, have a seat"

They sat on the bed and Melinda took out a globe from her wardrobe drawer exactly like Tori's except for the colour.

"Okay, Tori, Beck, look closely" she said "Crystal globe, show me when Victoria Vega was born"

And there it was, when little Tori was born and when Melinda declared she had the spark.

The two teenagers were completely dazed and lost for words.

"Was that me?" she finally spoke when the it faded.

"Yes, the time you were born" she said calmly. "Look Tori, you are not normal, you are from the realm of magic"

"Excuse me" asked Tori.

"See, this is the realm of the mortals and we have another realm called the magic realm where we are ruled by the deputies"

"The what?" she asked

"The deputies are like the government, for the whole realm, not for its parts"

"Okay, Okay, so how is realm different from ours?" asked Beck.

"See, everybody in the other realm has magic powers"

"So you're saying I'm a fairy?"

"No, you're just a being with magical powers, see, there are four types our beings, but you're not gonna understand if I explain it to you, so let's use fairies as an example, there are two main types, good ones and bad ones and they are divided into sub categories which are Half- fairies and full fairies.

"So who is she?" asked Beck eager to know.

"She's a good, half one"

"Oh" he said.

"And I'm a full one. Tori, people make their own choices, you are pure of heart, which means you are a good fairy but you can become a bad one or vice versa" she said.

"Wait, how am I related to this?" asked Beck

"Beck, please be patient, I'm trying to explain here"

Beck just hung his head low while Tori giggled.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but I was gonna tell you that in a moment, so here it is, Tori's dad was from the realm and so am I and…."

"I bet my mom and Trina are too" she said.

"N, Sweety, that's the reason you're half mortal, you're dad lived in the mortal realm and fell in love with Holly and married her, Holly didn't know anything until she was married, she wanted to keep her daughters far away from this, but then understood that she cannot stop it. She had Trina who was mortal but then she had you, you're a half mortal, and since half- mortals only have half the powers full ones have, the deputies head, was able to negotiate a deal, she said that since they needed all the help they could get, a half- mortal was allowed to tell anyone of the person she was closest too, about her or his realm, and that, Beck, is where you come in. Tori could have chosen anyone, but she chose you"

"But Tori why?"

"Because you're, my best friend, and I know you would keep my secret no matter what"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Beck gave Tori a warm hug; Tori savored the moment and wrapped her arms around him.

Someone cleared their throat. "Ahem, don't mean to ruin the moment, but Tori, remember that, by the end of this year, you have to memorize the magic book because you'll be given a test that Beck will help you with, but if you don't pass, you don't get to keep your wand, or your globe which means, no powers"

"Okay, so that's why my mom send me here?"

"No, tori, if you see or try to contact your mom or sister in the next year, they'll turn to stone"

"What?! What kind of rule is that?"

"Trust me, when I was young we weren't allowed to see them for a century"

"A century? Wait, Aunt Melissa how old are you?" Tori asked.

"I don't remember, I think about 2250 or something"

Tori choked while Beck sat there with a blank expression

"Oh don't worry, I'm not that old" she said with a chuckle.

Tori shook her head. This was all too much to take.

"Listen Darling, I know that it's too much to understand, but, Beck is there for you, I know he is"

"Yeah, Tor, you can count on me"

"I know" she said giving his hand a squeeze.

"If it helps, you can check out my room…..oh I almost forgot, the wand is what makes you do your magic and the globe is what gives you your power"

"So the globe is like a battery charger" asked Beck

Melinda chuckled "Sort of… yes"

Tori looked around the room and something caught her eye, it was a picture frame and in it was a picture of her.

"Aunt Melinda?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that picture of me, cuz I don't even have that dress"

Melinda laughed "Tori, dear, that's not you, that's me"

"What?! But…but…but…"

"I know, I looked exactly like you, okay, anyone up for dinner?"

"Na, we just had cake" said Tori

"Okay, now let's go down to the fire place" she said.

Tori and Beck went to the dining room, where a fire was lit. Tori had a book with her and they put it on the floor, and lay upside down on their bellies so they could read it easily. They both started at page 1 and were at page 30 when Tori began to get up.

"Sorry, need some water"

Melinda, who was sewing on the couch asked:

"Tori, where are you going?"

"I need some water"

"You really don't get this magic thing, do you?"

She waved her hand and the glass was full

"Don't worry, I'll teach you that tomorrow" she said

Beck who was watching the whole thing let out a gasp.

"Tori, your aunt is the coolest"

"Thanks" both of them said in union.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday. Tori had just eaten her breakfast and was helping Beck write a song for their class, when they heard a scream.

"Oh no, Aunt Melinda!" shrieked Tori.

They went to her room to find Melinda there staring at a letter.

"ARE you alright?" asked Tori

"Fine" she said.

"Tori, Beck, please don't ask any questions about where we go, until we come back, okay?"

"Huh?" Beck and Tori stared at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

"Please for Beck's sake"

"Okay" they said

"Follow Me and please keep quiet"

"They followed her into her library. Melinda searched a shelf and took out a blue book, she read some page and said" Come on, half crystal is not far from here" she said.

They both were as confused as ever but followed her instructions, she whispered something and then, the wall at the far left, opened, just opened like that, revealing nothing but darkness. They followed her inside and it looked something like a court room but it was empty"

"Hey ma" said a girl about a little older than Beck and Tori, she had brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Emily, there's no time to go to the portal room, so can you just summon one up for me, I don't have my wand"

"Sure, where do wanna go?"

"To half crystal"

"Okay"

She took out a pink wand and waved it and muttered some words that both of the teenagers couldn't understand, then, out of nowhere a blue portal appeared.

"Should we go inside?" asked Beck

"Yes, hurry up" Melinda said. They followed her in and came out in some old-fashioned shop that looked like it sold perfumes.

"Oh, Miss Melinda" said a girl with blonde hair that looked like an employee.

She bowed down to her while Tori and Beck just stood there, confused.

"I need a bottle of revealing potion"

The employee took out an old fashioned bottle and gave it to her while she dug through her purse and gave her some money.

Beck, Tori, let's go" she said. They entered the portal and came back to the court room.

"Ma, you wanna go already?"

"Yes, darling I promise I'll be back" she said giving her a kiss. Emily waved her wand again and this time, the three were in the dining room.

"Beck, drink this" she said, taking out the bottle.

"Should I be worried?" he asked

"Just do it!"

As soon as he drank the contents, a blue light, shimmered through him, like it did through Tori.

"I knew it" she said sinking into a chair and had started sobbing.

"Knew what?" asked Tori.

"Beck, what do you know about your mother?" she asked in-between sobs

"Umm… I don't know anything; my foster parents said that my real parents were killed in a car accident"

"They were wrong" she said.

Tori looked at her aunt and wiped the tears away

"How do you know, Aunt Melinda?" she asked

"It all started when I was in in the other realm academy for the good. I was best friends with Melody, she was one of the bad people, but as I said, people can change, her family was bad, but she had changed, I had never met someone so nice in my life, we had a strong friendship, a kind of bond, we graduated together, married together and I had a child. 5 years later, she had a baby boy. Her parents despised her son and mortal husband, and wanted to kill the child, so they fled, but her parents were more powerful. They killed her and her husband but before they could get the baby she send it through the portal to her saviors. Tori, like Beck is you're savior, the person you can tell your secret too, He was her savior. But he never wanted a child and gave it to foster care. Melody heard the news just before she died and made me promise that I would protect him and tell him, he was from the Realm of Magic. I was head of deputy that time but gave up my job and came to this world, before I could even catch a glimpse of this baby boy, somebody had adopted him. I searched and searched but couldn't find him. 2 months later Tori was born and she had a spark, but I didn't gave up that time, When David, your father and my parents died, I gave up, knowing the child would never know about his powers"

"Wait who is that child?" asked Beck

"It's Beck, isn't it?" asked Tori

"Yes" Melinda answered.

Beck took a minute to dissolve all of this and finally spoke up.

"My mom, Melody and I had special, powers, so I'm from a bad side?" he said raising his voice

"Beck calm down" Tori said.

"How can I?" he yelled

Tori winced and backed away, he had never yelled at her before, he was always so calm and laid-back and yet, she didn't like him when he shouted. It really hurt her.

"I'm sorry Tori, look I need a minute to figure this out" e said and went up to his room.

Tori was about to follow him when Melinda stopped her. "Give him some time" she said.


End file.
